Love Don't Live Here Anymore
by TheocRayne15
Summary: ALTERATE Universe... Let's say Trinia got kidnapped and Tori left California change her identity to Lindy to find her sister like in the show "Eye Candy." Jade who dated Tori Pre-Trinia getting kidnapped finds her way to New York and bumps in to Lindy who is Tori. A X-over of sorts with Eye Candy.
1. Echo

_Love don't live here anymore_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_This was Jade West first time in New York City and went to see a show with a band called Echo and then to her surprise found out the lead singer was Tori Vega. Her heart began to break again because her ex-girlfriend had left a couple of years ago due to the fact of her sister Trinia was kidnapped. _

_Jade West had lost her little sister in the same fashion and hasn't found her as well. In the last three months she's been trying to find her but has had no luck and came to New York following a lead but thought to go into the club to take a break _

_Tori had been borderline obsessed with finding Trina and left a strain on the relationship which cause a break-up. Was this fate? Was this love? Jade was dressed as best she could be and so she enter the club then went straight to the bar to get a Club Soda. _

"_I'm glad you're actually are out tonight." Sophia said and Lindy commented, "To find a stalker, I guess I have to be out in the open and see if someone takes creepy pictures of me on stage."_

"_And we're back…." Sophia knowing that Lindy can't seemed to relax for one moment. _

_"At least do an upbeat song…" Sophia made a request to Lindy and her friend agreed to do it, Lindy A.K.A Tori took the stage and the music began…._

_I'm not who you say I am. _

_I don't give a damn. _

_You don't know me _

_Can you see? _

_The only way I will talk to you_

_Without me being cruel_

_Only if we never speak again_

_Chorus_

_How can you understand, you never love my family? _

_You're just lying to me. _

_I don't want you around anymore. _

_I saw to God, My lord_

_Just telling me that you understand_

_All you are now is just a fan. _

_You pretended to be the one I love. _

_You only wanted me when I looked above. _

_To see you _

_As we had sex_

_You gave a damn when I followed your lead. _

_We are never meant to be. _

_Chorus_

_Jade never thought she see the day that Tori were dress in Black Tori sang the first verse and did the chorus that was it. _


	2. Bad Girlfriend

_Love don't live here Anymore_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_My name is Lindy and we're echo now as you know I'm a little Bi…." Lindy announced and Jade realize that she must have went back to men part time. "So this goes out to my fucking ex Jade…." Lindy looked out to see her in the crowd… "Whose right there." Lindy announced and looked right at Jade. _

_**Lindy Sings:**_

_You're a bad girlfriend..._

_I know that._

_You're a bad girlfriend..._

_Lindy motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_**Lindy Sings:**_

_Low down stinking rat._

_**Lindy Sings:**_  
><em>I twisted myself up.<em>

_I had the to guts to leave, you see.._

_Walk away in peace._

_I never been so dumb._

_I wish..._

_I could.._

_._

_Kiss some other but I didn't wanted..._

_I wish..._

_I did..._

_Take someone else away..._

_today..._

_You're a bad girlfriend..._

_I know that..._

_You're a bad girlfriend_

_Lindy motion to the crowd and they sang..._

_Low Down Stinking Rat..._

_Lindy SIngs:_

_I wash my mouth out..._

_Every time..._

_I remember I kissed you with my tongue..._

_Now that..._

_I'm done..._

_I'm could date the Drummer..._

_I'm now a different girl then I was before the Summer..._

_Her gulitarist ripped it up real good and Lindy stare right at Jade. She wanted to know that Tori was no more and that all the lies of saying she supported her to find Trina was a lie. _

"_Hey everyone I know I'm coming off like Taylor Swift but we all have those bad exes. Mine's is right there. I want everyone to turn to her and sing….I want you to sing this really loud! I mean loud!"_

_Lindy Sings:_  
><em>Your a bad girlfriend...<em>

_I know that._

_You're a bad girlfriend..._

_Lindy motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_Low down stinking rat!_

"_No. No. Come on this is New York City! This is the greatest region in the world and not fucking California! FUCKING CALIFORNIA WHO HAS nothing but skanks with Daddy issues! This is New York! So I want you to be a little louder!" Lindy yelled and looked at Jade_

_Lindy Sings:_  
><em>Your a bad girlfriend...<em>

_I know that._

_You're a bad girlfriend..._

_Lindy motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_Low down stinking rat!_

_She did this three more times and Jade just sat right there as Lindy gave her such a look. Sophia walked up to her backstage and asked, "Do you want me to get her kicked out?" Lindy shook her head no. _


	3. You DONT know me

_Love don't live her anymore_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_She went back to the front of the stage and sang a song that Jade wrote for her at one point which was called, "You don't know me." _

_Jade then rushed the stage and the Bodyguard held her back then everyone told her to get the fuck out. Lindy led that chant and pumped her fist with the crowd while flipping her off_

_So she finished with the concert and because she didn't need drama, she had Sophia walk her out. It was Jade who lean against the car. "You're going to be okay." Sophia said and Lindy responded, "You could stay here." _

_"How dare you!" Jade yelled and Lindy responded, "I'm sorry I been singing those songs for almost a year and I don't need your permission, you broke my fucking heart." _

" _Don't you think I paid enough for it? Don't you think I miss you?" Jade asked and Sophia looked at Lindy. "I change my name when I got here from Tori." Lindy explained and Sophia shook her head. "Look I came here because I was looking for you and my sister is missing." Jade confessed_

_Lindy had a clash of Tori for a moment and said, "Lisa..." _

_Jade shook her head yes and Lindy demaded proof. _

_Jade then gave her a police report which she got from a illegal site called, "MIssing." _

_She saw it was a real Police report. . _

_"It lead me here." Jade told Lindy and the now New York Naive responded, "I'll give you call tomorrow after work and we could see what we could fine." "Thanks Tor...I mean Lindy..." Jade said and they exchange phone numbers._

_**Somewhere in Dallas, there was someone in a hotel room and pasted on the wall pictures of kidnapped children from three to seventeen. There was pictures Jade's sister, Trinia and Carter Stevens as well as Arianna. On the other side of the wall there was the word suspect and a big picture of LORI STEVENS. Arianna Jay's true mother. **_

_**Author's notes: **_

_**A cameo from Arianna of the story Faking it which you could see just check my profile. She's going to be making several cameos in this and you will get a hint of whose with it in this story which will spoiler Three For Life. **_


End file.
